The last eight
by Samwell123
Summary: Partiendo de la promo del 5x9 he desarrollado mi visión del final de la serie. Doccubus 100 % aunque le voy a dar protagonismo, no romántico, a mi querida valquiria. Sin Tamsin las historias pierden mucho. También hay sitio para "papuchi" Hades. Sin olvidarme de mi diosa preferida, Zee, y algún que otro "Diosecillo de pacotilla".
1. The sacrifice

**THE SACRIFICE**

Lauren se toma unos minutos para si misma antes de salir del quirófano de la clínica y enfrentar a sus amigos para transmitirles las buenas noticias referentes al estado de Mark.

Aprovecha para quitarse la ropa de quirófano, manchada de la sangre del pequeño cambiaformas, y ponerse algo más cómodo que el vestido que ha usado en la fiesta. Tras ponerse unos cómodos vaqueros, una camisa suelta y coger su cazadora, se dispone a terminar cuanto antes su labor en la clínica y marchar con rapidez en busca de Bo. No sabe nada de ella desde que se separaron en el parque y la angustia de no saber ni su paradero, ni si había logrado detener a Iris, la comenzaba a atenazar. La ansiedad referente al estado de su mujer amada, aparcada por su dedicación a la operación de Mark, comienza a hacer mella en ella.

En el último momento, justo antes de abrir las puertas del laboratorio, se acuerda de la muestra de sangre que Dyson le había arrebatado a Hera. Vuelve sobre sus pasos y, tras recuperar el pequeño dial que contiene unas pocas gotas de la sangre del antiguo, de su bolso de fiesta, lo deposita en la caja fuerte, junto al suero de Evony.

—" _Es el momento" —_ se dice, ahogando un suspiro—, y abre las puertas del laboratorio.

En el pasillo, sentado en una silla, esta Dyson. Junto al él se halla Alicia, acariciándole la mano con ternura. Lauren da por sentado que ella ha venido con Trick, ya que el abuelo de Bo se encuentra apoyado contra la pared del pasillo, sosteniendo una conversación en voz baja con Vex.

Lauren ahoga media sonrisa de satisfacción, pues no es el momento de regodearse en su victoria. Pero está claro que la presencia de la hermosa mujer morena ayuda, y mucho, a clarificar las cosas. Lauren ya se había dado cuenta que la relación entre Dyson y Alicia estaba empezando a ir un poco más allá de la mera amistad, entrando en un terreno que jamás hubiera pensado que Dyson fuera capaz de pisar. El hecho de que fuera una humana la que estuviera consiguiendo deshacer el cerrojo del corazón del lobo era algo que la llenaba de orgullo, satisfacción y, por que no decirlo, de alivio. Contra más cerca se hallaran el lobo y la humana, menos peligro significaría Dyson para su relación con Bo. Una relación que, por fin, parecía haber tomado el camino deseado.

—¡Lauren! —Dyson se levanta con evidente ansiedad y, seguido por Alicia que no le suelta la mano, se acerca hasta la doctora. Trick y Vex desvían la mirada y recorren el espacio que les separa de Lauren con rapidez.

—Buenas noticias —Lauren calma a Dyson posando la mano en el hombro de su amigo—. La herida no es tan profunda como yo había pensado. No hay ningún órgano vital afectado y ha sido cuestión de coser los tejidos desgarrados. Además ha ocurrido algo que creo que le va a ayudar, y mucho, a recuperarse. ¿Podríamos hablar en privado? —Lauren le dedica una ligera mirada de soslayo a Alicia, esperando que Dyson la comprenda.

—Dime —Dyson hace caso omiso de las advertencias de la doctora.

—Esta bien —Lauren ahoga un suspiro antes de continuar—. Ha cambiado, Dyson. El trauma producido por la herida ha acelerado su transformación. Su propio cuerpo se ha defendido de la mejor manera que sabe.

—Excelente —el lobo no puede ahogar lágrimas de alivio.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Alicia mira alternativamente a su compañero y a la doctora, buscando respuestas para algo que no comprende.

—Vamos —Dyson aprieta con fuerza la mano de la mujer morena y tira de ella en dirección al quirófano—. Cuidemos de mi hijo mientras tenemos una conversación. Hay algunas cosas que todavía no te he contado.

—Suerte —Lauren le da una palmada en el hombro a Dyson, transmitiéndole todo el cariño que puede—. _"Va a ser una conversación difícil"_ —se dice la doctora.

—Lauren —Trick reclama la atención de la doctora mientras Vex se derrumba en una silla—. Parece que el mesmer también le ha cogido afecto a Mark.

—¿Sabes algo de Bo? —la doctora se deshace de pura ansiedad.

—Estuvo conmigo hace un rato —el anciano no puede ocultar su preocupación—. Intentó detener a Iris, pero no pudo hacer nada. Por lo visto la chiquilla está poseída por una fuerza primordial llamada el Nyx, que convierte todo lo que toca en la nada más absoluta. Bo tiene el brazo de color negro, como si algo la estuviera devorando.

—¿Por qué no las has traído aquí? —Lauren eleva la voz, traicionada por los nervios.

—Se marchó —Trick agacha la cabeza avergonzado.

—¿A dónde? —la doctora es pura furia hacia el anciano.

—A su casa. Escucha, Lauren. El padre de Bo le mandó una caja de regalo por su cumpleaños. Creemos que es la caja de Pandora y que se puede usar para detener a Iris. Bo ha ido a su casa a recogerla y ver si puede detener a la chiquilla.

—Lo pillo —Lauren no pierde en tiempo y se dirige con rapidez hacia la salida de la clínica, cogiendo un maletín médico que está situado cerca de la entrada.

—Te acompaño —el anciano empieza a caminar detrás de la doctora.

—No —Lauren le corta con voz dura—. Tú quédate con Dyson y asegúrate de vigilar la clínica. Toma —Lauren le da a Trick las llaves de la caja fuerte—. Esta es la llave de la caja fuerte. Dentro hay una muestra de mi suero y la sangre de Hera. Así que no creo que haga falta que te diga lo importante que es mantener esa caja cerrada y a salvo.

Lauren no pierde el tiempo y se monta con rapidez en su coche. Conduce hacia casa de Bo todo lo deprisa que puede, sin perder el control en ningún momento, pero dominada por una ansiedad rayana en la locura…

—Bo —la voz de Lauren retumba en la casa de la súcubo con una fuerza inusitada, arrancando angustiosos ecos que se repiten, cesando poco a poco en su intensidad.

Bo…Bo…Bo…

—Lauren, cariño —la súcubo sale al encuentro de la doctora con gran rapidez. Ambas se funden en un intenso abrazo, seguido de un ansioso beso que amenaza con atraparlas a ambas en el fulgor de su fogosidad.

—¿Estas bien? —Lauren aparta su boca de la de Bo para fijar su mirada en el brazo de Bo, palpándolo con las manos—. Trick me dijo que una especie de oscuridad te estaba devorando. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —la doctora recorre con ansiedad el salón de la casa, reparando en los diversos muebles tirados aquí y allá, hasta detener su mirada en la caja de Pandora, cuyo interior, de una negrura abismal, amenaza con devorarla. La caja —murmura con temor.

—Calma, calma —Bo desliza sus manos por los hombros de Lauren, intentando sosegarla—. Ya ha pasado todo. Era la caja, Lauren. Lo que quería Zee era mi caja de Pandora. Cuando llegué aquí tuve una pelea con Zee, pero yo gané y abrí la caja. Ahora ella y Hera han desaparecido. Y pronto también lo hará Iris.

—¿La caja puede atraparlos?

—En la caja estaba atrapado mi padre, Lauren —responde Bo con seguridad—. Y eso es lo que Zee quería evitar. Que dejara libre a mi padre. Pero yo lo he liberado y él me va a ayudar a atraparlos a todos. Y todo volverá a la normalidad. O eso creo.

—¿Tu padre está en la tierra? —Lauren se aleja unos centímetros de Bo, presa del espanto.

—Si —responde Bo con algo de vergüenza—, pero estoy casi segura de que él no es malvado. Creo que quiere ayudarme de verdad. Por eso me mandó la caja. Para poder traerlo a la tierra y que nos ayudara a desembarazarnos de los antiguos.

—Por dios, Bo —Lauren no puede ocultar su indignación—. Lo has vuelto a hacer.

—¿El qué? —la súcubo se acerca a Lauren buscando su contacto—. ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?

—Separarnos de nuevo —Lauren sacude la cabeza, desesperada por los actos de Bo.

—No entiendo nada de lo que dices, cariño —Bo se apega a Lauren, depositando un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios de la doctora, buscando su contacto, su amor.

—Bo —Lauren encara la mirada de Bo, deshaciendo el beso—. Desde que Kenzi se fue me he mantenido a tu lado sin pedirte nada. Me he limitado ha darte lo que necesitabas en cada momento, obviando mis necesidades. He sido tu amiga. He tenido que aguantar todas las tonterías y las humillaciones a las que me ha sometido Tamsin. He tenido que ceder de nuevo en que te alimentaras de Dyson. Y cuando te acostaste conmigo en el laboratorio, me guarde las ganas de decirte que quería hacerlo contigo todos los días de nuestra vida, y, en cambio, estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo como algo de un solo día. Entonces tú me sorprendiste y me descolocaste en la fiesta, declarándome tu amor y dándome lo que llevo tanto tiempo esperando. Y ahora que estamos juntas, vas y traes a la tierra al único ser capaz de separarnos.

—Por favor, Lauren —Bo se desespera ante la diatriba de Lauren—. Mi padre era la única opción de arreglarlo todo. Y te prometo que él no nos va a separar.

—Tú y yo matamos a Eros —Lauren se aparta de Bo, presa de la desesperación—. Y lo mismo hubiéramos hecho con Zee y con Hera. Tengo su sangre y puedo volverla humana. A ella y a todos esos diosecillos de pacotilla. Incluso Iris se hubiera tenido que rendir ante nosotras. No necesitábamos a tu padre para nada —los ojos de Lauren se anegan de lágrimas—. Ahora él reclamará a su Reina de la oscuridad y te hará dominar el mundo a su lado.

—Lauren —Bo intenta abrazarse de nuevo a Lauren. Esta se resiste—. Dale un poco de crédito y verás como no es así.

—Tu padre es el mal absoluto, Bo. Lleva tiempo maquinando la forma de controlarte y, al final, lo está consiguiendo, pero yo no pienso permitir que eso pase. No ahora que he oído de tus labios que yo soy con quién tú quieres estar —Lauren se dirige a grandes pasos hacia la salida de la casa.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Lauren? —Bo coge una cazadora y sigue a la doctora al exterior de la casa.

—Escucha, Bo —Lauren se para una vez ha salido de la casa, justo al borde de la carretera. Coge con sus dos manos la cara de Bo y se funde con su amada en un intenso beso. Separa los labios de los de Bo y coge aliento para continuar hablando—. Tengo un plan que creo que va a servir para librarnos definitivamente de tu padre. Tú solo preocúpate de que él no te domine del todo. Resístete a su influjo todo lo que puedas. ¿Podrás hacerlo? —Lauren deja una suave caricia en la mejilla de Bo con una de sus manos.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —las manos de Bo no pueden retener la de Lauren. Los ojos de la súcubo amenazan anegarse de lágrimas. Su voz se quiebra.

—Hazlo —Lauren le grita a Bo mientras rompe el contacto con su amada y, con rápidas zancadas se planta en medio de la carretera—. Resiste a tu padre.

—¡Lauren! —el alarido de Bo se ve amortiguado por el rugir del camión que, a gran velocidad, recorre la carretera. Sus faros iluminan la silueta de Lauren momentos antes del brutal impacto.

El cuerpo de La doctora es proyectado a gran velocidad hacia atrás y la doctora golpea con brutalidad el asfalto. Su cuerpo desmadejado se convulsiona. Una gran mancha de sangre comienza a rodearla.

—¡No! —la desgarrada voz de Bo acompaña al veloz movimiento en pos del cuerpo de su amada. ¿Por qué? —las lágrimas anegan la voz de la súcubo. Sus manos apenas atinan a sujetar la de Lauren.

—Volveré —susurra la doctora justo antes de que el último hilo de vida abandone su cuerpo destrozado…


	2. Valhalla to Tartarus

**Para Neshuld. Ella si que es de las sombras…**

 **VALHALLA TO TARTARUS**

—¿Stacey? —Lauren se sorprende de ver enfrente suya a la valquiria borde que ya intentó llevarla una vez al Valhalla—. La verdad es que ella esperaba encontrarse a otra persona para realizar el _"tránsito"._

—¿Sorprendida, doctora Lauren Lewis? —la valquiria le dedica una mueca burlona antes de continuar—. Dados los últimos acontecimientos creo que ya tendrías claro que no íbamos a tardar mucho en reclamar tu alma para balancear las cuentas del Valhalla. Aunque bien pensado —Stacey se toma unos segundos para reflexionar—, si te has presentado voluntaria está claro que sabías perfectamente a donde ibas a ir cuando dejaste que te atropellara ese camión. La verdad que no entiendo tu sorpresa.

—Pensaba que sería Tamsin —murmura la doctora paseando, con curiosidad, su mirada por la estancia en la que se encuentra—. Una especie de túnel, muy parecido a los de una estación de metro, pero con mucha menos iluminación. Al fondo del túnel, oculta a medias por la regordeta figura de la "estúpida" valquiria, se adivina una luz mucho más potente. _"Una escalera, y de caracol. Y murmullos ahogados. Hay gente ahí arriba. ¿Será el Valhalla? Tiene que serlo"_ —los pensamientos de la doctora le ayudan a centrarse y superar la sorpresa inicial.

—¿Decías? —Stacey se da la vuelta y dirige sus pasos hacia el final del túnel. Hacia la escalera.

—Estaba segura que sería Tamsin la que me acompañaría —Lauren ya ha recuperado el control y su voz suena firme y segura—. Pensaba que tu hermana vendría corriendo a regodearse de mi fatalidad y, tras dejarme en el Valhalla, retornaría, como alma que lleva el diablo, a postrarse a los pies de su amadísima Bo. Para proclamarle su amor incondicional y ofrecerle todo el consuelo posible. Ya veo que me equivoqué. Tamsin no ha perdido el tiempo —la doctora sacude la cabeza con una leve sonrisa pintada en su cara—y ya debe de estar babeando el suelo que pisa Bo.

—Ya veo que no soy la única que tiene en poca estima a Tamsin —la risa de Stacey resuena, tenebrosa, a lo largo del túnel, arrancando sombríos ecos de la oscuridad—, pero para tu tranquilidad he de decirte que estás equivocada. Tamsin no está junto a Bo. Y no creo que lo esté en mucho tiempo. Nuestra amada valquiria no ha tenido mejor ocurrencia que meterse con un dios. Con Zeus, para ser exactos. Y este, o esta, pues tengo entendido que el caprichoso dios ahora habita el cuerpo de una mujer y se hace llamar Zee, la ha mandado mudarse al Valhalla, vía rayo divino.

—¿Tamsin en el Valhalla? —Lauren sacude la cabeza con una mezcla de alivio y de pesar—Por una parte el hecho de que Tamsin no merodee cerca de Bo la tranquiliza. Por otra parte el concurso de la valquiria en el intento de domeñar a Hades se le hacía casi imprescindible. Ella contaba con que Dyson y Tamsin opusieran sus poderes a los de Hades y Bo y así disponer de más tiempo para hacer efectivo su plan. El pobre lobo iba a sufrir de lo lindo solo ante el peligro.

—Y esta vez para siempre —Stacey llega al final del túnel y comienza a subir las escaleras de caracol—. Zee la ha matado con un rayo y sus vidas, prestadas todo hay que decirlo, se han agotado. Ha dejado de ser una valquiria y ahora es residente permanente del Valhalla. Para toda la eternidad, igual que tú. Eso os da mucho tiempo para hablar y solucionar vuestras diferencias —los ojos de Stacey brillan, maliciosos, al llegar al final de las escaleras.

La luz lo inunda todo y Lauren se descubre a si misma, petrificada en lo alto de la escalera, contemplando con asombro, la más lujosa y majestuosa recepción de hotel que jamás haya contemplado.

—¡Joder! —la doctora intenta sacudirse el asombro.

—¿Qué esperabas? —la voz de Stacey denota un orgullo sin parangón—, ¿Un motel de carretera con sus pequeñas habitaciones de madera. ¿Quizás una pequeña piscina con media docena de tumbonas a su alrededor? Esto es el Valhalla, Lauren. La residencia eterna de los más grandes guerreros que ha dado la humanidad.

—Bo me contó algo acerca de este sitio —Lauren pasea su mirada por el hermoso reloj que, situado en un pedestal, justo en el medio de la escalera, reluce con hermosos destellos. Su mirada divaga, deteniéndose ora en los hermosos techos de madera de la recepción, ora en los cómodos sillones y sofás que se encuentran diseminados por el espacioso vestíbulo. Grandes y hermosos ramos de flores. Mil colores y cientos de olores. Personas, muchas personas. Algunos son empleados del Valhalla, otros son residentes. Conversaciones a viva voz y murmullos. Cientos de idiomas. Y, dominándolo todo, un brillo celestial. Un barniz de elegancia y solemnidad jamás contemplado.

—Es un buen comienzo —Stacey parece un globo a punto de estallar, colmado de orgullo—. Que a uno le guste el sitio donde va a pasar la eternidad es de lo mejor que puede pasar.

—Necesito ver a Freyja —Lauren, superada la sorpresa inicial se centra, recordando para que ha venido al Valhalla.

—La verás —Stacey se sacude el orgullo y se centra en su labor de cicerone—. Freyja está muy contenta de que estés aquí y, para ella, eres especial. Eres el alma que equilibra las cuentas y eso te hace acreedora de un trato diferente al de los demás, y, por supuesto, merecedora de los cuidados más exquisitos, incluyendo acceso preferencial a Freyja. Pero —la valquiria le señala a Lauren la recepción del Valhalla, situada en una de las esquinas del vestíbulo—, lo primero es lo primero. Toca registrarse.

Stacey precede a Lauren en su camino hacia la recepción. Al llegar junto a la misma la valquiria se aparta del camino de Lauren y gira sus pasos hacia una de las puertas que se abren a los costados del vestíbulo.

—Te veo luego —Stacey le dedica una sonrisa de complicidad que no logra mitigar el desagrado que la hermana de Tamsin le produce—. Lauren ahoga un suspiro de tranquilidad al verse libre de tan incomoda compañía y enfrenta al recepcionista.

—Buenos días, señorita…

—Lewis. Lauren Lewis —responde la doctora con amabilidad.

—Ohh —el recepcionista le dedica una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción—, usted es el alma que nos faltaba para cuadrar las cuentas. La estábamos esperando. De hecho —el hombre recoge una gran llave del casillero que tiene detrás suya— Freyja me avisó de su inminente llegada y me ordenó dispensarle el mejor trato posible. Le hemos reservado una de las suites del piso seis. Las más lujosas de todo el Valhalla. Es la planta donde se alojan los grandes conquistadores. Va a tener unos vecinos realmente soberbios. Alejandro Magno, Julio Cesar, Atila, Napoleón…, por nombrar algunos de los ilustres moradores de la planta seis. Si deseara conocer a alguno de ellos más en profundidad, podríamos gestionarle un encuentro desde aquí.

—Me gustaría hablar con Freyja —Lauren sacude la cabeza con una gran sonrisa—. Solo de pensar en tomar un cóctel con Atila se le escapa la risa.

—Se lo haré saber, señorita Lewis. Nuestro botones —el recepcionista le señala un joven que está situado en un lateral de la recepción— la acompañará a sus habitaciones. Cualquier cosa que necesite, no dude en llamarnos.

—Así lo haré —Lauren le dedica un breve saludo al recepcionista y se gira para seguir al botones—. El muchacho la guía hasta un ascensor repleto de botones en uno de los lados y, tras marcar el del sexto piso y ver como el mismo se ilumina con una tenue luz, le dedica una tímida sonrisa. Lauren le devuelve el cumplido y ambos prosiguen el corto viaje en silencio. Con un leve golpe el ascensor se para en la sexta planta y las puertas se abren. Enfrente de Lauren, plantado junto a la entrada del ascensor se encuentra un hombre vestido con una armadura de la cabeza a los pies. El caballero les dedica un breve saludo y espera a que abandonen el ascensor para montarse en el.

—Hernan Cortes —el botones responde a la muda pregunta de Lauren con cortesía—. Ocupa la habitación contigua a la suya, señorita Lewis —el muchacho le señala una puerta cercana, la 606—. Esta es su habitación —el botones introduce la llave en la número 608 y sostiene la puerta abierta para que Lauren entre.

—¿Y en la 610? —para la doctora es puro surrealismo lo que está viviendo. Ella ya debería estar curada de espantos al haber pasado tanto tiempo con los faes y, por lo que le había contado Bo acerca del Valhalla, debería de hallarse prevenida, pero la realidad la estaba superando—. ¿Atila?

—No señorita —el joven ahoga una leve risa—. El señor Julio Cesar ocupa la 610. Agradable y discreto hombre. Mucha mejor compañía que Atila. A ese bruto, y perdóneme la expresión, hubo que acomodarlo en el ático. Era un verdadero quebradero de cabeza para los demás huéspedes. Por suerte Odín ya lo reclamó para ayudarle en el Ragnarok y, desde entonces, todos andamos más tranquilos.

—Bueno es saberlo —Lauren camina un par de pasos dentro de la habitación y el botones le dedica una dulce mirada antes de cerrar la puerta. Lauren contempla una majestuosa habitación, casi un apartamento. Ahogando un suspiro se dirige a la gran cama y, tras dedicarle una somera vista al grandioso paisaje nevado que se vislumbra a través del ventanal que ocupa toda una pared, se sienta en el borde de la misma.

—" _Bo" —_ el nombre de su amada le viene a la memoria con rapidez, cargando la mente de Lauren de angustia—" _Espero que todo salga como he pensado y pronto pueda regresar con ella" —._ La doctora no las tiene todas consigo respecto a que Bo pueda aguantar mucho tiempo el influjo de Hades. Una Bo dominada por su padre pude llegar a convertirse en una fuente de poder maligno de dimensiones inimaginables. Así que cuanto antes logré hablar con Freyja y ponga en marcha su plan _—"Espero que funcione" —_ se dice, ahogando un suspiro de preocupación—, antes regresará junto a su amada.

Un terremoto rubio de airados ojos esmeralda que entra por la puerta sin llamar a la misma la sorprende en medio de las cavilaciones.

¡Stacey es una maldita zorra! —Tamsin vocifera improperios mientras se acerca, a grandes pasos hasta el borde de la cama. Se acuclilla al lado de Lauren y le dedica una mirada cargada tanto de ira como de vergüenza. Una muda súplica de perdón anida en sus dilatadas pupilas verdes—. Ya sabía yo que en cuanto bajara la guardia ese remedo de valquiria te atraparía y te traería aquí. Freyja y sus malditas cuentas. Lo siento, Lauren. Ya se que me tendría que haber mantenido al margen, pero no pude alejarme de Bo —el recuerdo de la súcubo humedece los ojos de Tamsin—, y ya ves. Os ayudé en la fiesta y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que enfrentarme a Zee —la valquiria descarga un puñetazo en la cama que sobresalta a Lauren—. Y ya ves. Ahora yo estoy aquí, sin vidas por disponer. Condenada a morar en este infecto lugar por toda la eternidad y tú has sido atrapada. Pero no te preocupes que yo pienso encontrar la manera de devolverte junto a Bo. Yo me merezco lo que me ha pasado, por idiota, pero tú te mereces estar con Bo.

—Lo pillo, Tamsin —Lauren pone sus dos manos en los hombros de Tamsin y la intenta calmar un poco—, la has cagado y estás enfadada. Pero para que estés un poco más tranquila, de lo mío tú no tienes la culpa. He venido aquí por voluntad propia. Tú no has tenido nada que ver.

—¿Estás aquí por que quieres? —la rubia sacude la cabeza intentando encajar tan perversa noticia—. No lo entiendo —murmura mientras se sienta en la cama, al lado de Lauren.

—Bo —suspira la doctora.

—¿Le ha pasado algo? —la voz de Tamsin se oscurece un poco al nombrar a la súcubo, como si algo muy dentro de Tamsin estuviera roto y ese nombre lo removiera causando dolor.

—La inconsciente de Bo ha abierto la caja de Pandora y a traído a su padre a la tierra.

—¿Hades en la tierra? —un escalofrío de pánico recorre el cuerpo de Tamsin—. Eso si que es gordo.

—Y lo peor de todo es que Bo jura, incluso por la mismísima sangre de su abuelo, que su padre es buena persona y que la va a ayudar a deshacerse de los antiguos. Pero yo se que no es verdad. Todo, todo es un plan. Lo tuyo con él, cuando te contrató, el tren, Rainer y el portal, la muerte de Kenzi. Todo forma parte de su diabólico plan.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Tamsin justo se ha sacudido el espanto de saber a Hades en la tierra, cuando ya está sumida en los caóticos pensamientos, expresados con frases cortas y aceleradas, de la doctora.

—Hay detalles que se me escapan todavía —Lauren se remueve, incómoda ante la ceguera mental de Tamsin—. _"Los años deberían hacerte más listo, pero está visto que contra más años tienes, más torpe te muestras"_ —se dice a si misma antes de continuar—, pero estoy segura que el plan de Hades pasaba por conseguir que Bo acabara en el tártaro, cosa que así sucedió. Allá Persephone le encasquetó a Bo la maldita vela que acabó trayendo a Zee y a Hera a la tierra. No se si Persephone sabia del plan o no. Ese es un detalle que todavía no tengo hilado, pero estoy casi segura que Hades también la engaño a ella. _"Espero tener razón"_ —Lauren se toma un segundo para coger aire antes de seguir hablando—. Una vez que ese par de dioses locos estuvieron en la tierra, la cosa fue fácil para el padre de Bo. Cuestión de mandarle la maldita caja y susurrarle a su hija unas cuantas mentiras para que la abriera.

—Vaya —Tamsin no encuentra las palabras adecuadas para responder a la diatriba de Lauren.

—Pero yo —La doctora se remueve, imprimiendo a su voz un deje de orgullo. Orgullo sano emanado del conocimiento, fuente de todo poder —tengo unas cuantas ideas para hacer fracasar el plan de Hades. Escucha, Tamsin…

Ring, ring. El teléfono de la habitación, con su rítmico y penetrante sonido, corta la conversación.

—Un segundo —Lauren se levanta de la cama y descuelga el teléfono con premura—. Con un poco de suerte es la llamada que estaba esperando.

Lauren mantiene una breve conversación con su interlocutor y cuelga el teléfono, ahogando un suspiro de excitación.

—Es Freyja —Lauren se vuelve hacia Tamsin—. Me recibirá ahora. Está esperándome en el salón principal.

—¿Para qué quieres verla?

—Mi plan —murmura Lauren con nerviosismo.

—Vamos —Tamsin se levanta y le dedica a Lauren una mirada de preocupación. _"Nada bueno puede ser si Freyja está involucrada"—._ Yo te acompaño y, por el camino, me cuentas ese extraño plan tuyo.

—Ahora no, Tamsin. Necesito pensar.

—De acuerdo —Tamsin se remueve incomoda ante la exclusión de la que le hace partícipe Lauren, pero decide morderse la lengua y no insistir más.

Las dos mujeres salen de la habitación. Tras esperar unos segundos toman en ascensor que las baja al vestíbulo y lo cruzan con celeridad, en dirección a una de las grandes puertas que se abre en uno de los lados de la gran estancia. Tras pasar las puertas dan a un salón un poco más pequeño, pero igual de lujoso. En medio del salón, paseando la mano por un gran ramo de flores de vivos colores colocado en una hermosa maceta, se halla una hermosa mujer rubia totalmente vestida de rojo. Un aura de elegancia y poder flota a su alrededor. Se diría que la patina de lujo y grandeza de la que hace gala el Valhalla emana del cuerpo mismo de esa mujer. Es Freyja, Diosa y madre de valquirias.

—Doctora Lauren Lewis, mi alma descuadrada —Freyja se dirige a Lauren con un tono cálido en la voz. Tono no exento de cierta dureza y saber estar. Se nota que ella está al mando y que le gusta hacerlo saber a sus interlocutores—, es un inmenso placer tenerte entre nosotras y más sabiendo que te has entregado voluntaria y no hemos tenido que "insistir" —la ironía flota en el ambiente— para que disfrutaras de los lujos del Valhalla. Y veo —la voz de Freyja se endurece— que ya te has encontrado con tu amiga.

—Madre —Tamsin agacha la cabeza con humildad.

—Señora —Lauren imita a Tamsin y le dedica a Freyja una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—Freyja. Llámame Freyja.

—Que así sea —Lauren coge aire y se arranca a hablar. Cuanto antes exponga su plan, antes se pondrá este en marcha—. Me gustaría hacerte partícipe de los acontecimientos que me han llevado a presentarme en el Valhalla.

—¿Tú dirás? —Freyja se remueve, divertida, ante la osadía de Lauren. _"Hay que reconocer que tiene redaños"_

—Hades está en la tierra.

—Vaya —Freyja le sonríe condescendiente a la doctora—, ese viejo bribón al final lo ha conseguido. Eso si que es perseverancia, señoritas. No os podéis hacer idea de la de siglos que llevaba intentando volver a la tierra. Ahora comprendo —Frejya deja de acariciar las flores y se gira, empezando a caminar suavemente en dirección a uno de los ventanales del salon. Tamsin y Lauren la siguen— que te hayas venido al Valhalla, Lauren. La tierra va a ser un lugar bastante desagradable con Hades suelto en ella.

—No veo que te preocupe mucho —Lauren se sorprende de la ligereza con la que Freyja se está tomando el asunto.

—¿Debería? —Freyja se revuelve ligeramente incomodada por la familiaridad de la doctora. Tamsin le hace una muda seña a Lauren de que relaje el tono—. Son asuntos de la tierra. Mi misión es cuidar del Valhalla. La tierra que se apañe con lo que le venga encima.

—Sí —Lauren hace caso omiso de la seña de Tamsin y se enfrenta a Freyja—. Digo que debería preocuparte —Lauren relaja el tono al adivinar un leve destello de ira en los ojos de la madre de las valquirias—. Hades está en la tierra y va a usar a su hija para alimentarse. Y Bo se nutre de la energía vital de las personas. Y juntos serán casi invencibles. Hades obligará a Bo a alimentarse de todo ser vivo de la tierra y la dejará seca, yerma, muerta. Tras el paso de ellos dos no quedará nada —Lauren se suelta. Cada vez se siente más segura—. Y cuando digo nada, es nada. Ni siquiera quedarán almas que recolectar. Y entonces —la doctora ahoga una sonrisa de triunfo. No es cuestión de perder lo ganado— si que se te van a descuadrar las cuentas de verdad. Este lugar, sin almas que alimentarlo, languidecerá. Además, no creo que Odin se tome muy bien lo de no disponer de guerreros para su ejercito inmortal.

—Bueno —Freyja sigue manteniendo su tono de superioridad, pero se le ve incómoda y ligeramente preocupada—, tal y como lo cuentas parece que si que tenemos un problema. Creo imaginar, por tu disposición a venir al Valhalla, que ya tienes pensada algún tipo de solución para el problema. Solución que me implica a mí. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

—Hades es un Dios. Y creo que solo los dioses podrán derrotarlo. O al menos intentarlo.

—Habría que advertir a Odin —Freyja lo justo se toma unos segundos para meditar las palabras de Lauren antes de continuar—. Aunque no creo que consigamos gran cosa. Odin está muy pagado de si mismo y solo tiene vida para el Ragnarok. Me dirá lo de siempre, que me las apañe yo sola, pero que no le falten guerreros. Él siempre ha sido así. Thor tampoco será de mucha ayuda. Quizás Loki nos pueda ayudar. A ese jovencito le justan las aventuras arriesgadas, pero no se que es peor, tener a Hades o a Loki sueltos por la tierra.

—No son Dioses lo que necesitamos —Lauren interrumpe a Freyja con la seguridad que le da el saber que ha captado la atención de la Diosa—. Zeus y Hera ya están en la tierra. Ellos pueden ayudarnos a derrotar a Hades, siempre y cuando les convenzamos de la conveniencia de hacerlo. Y para ello necesito hablar con Persephone. Ella les puede convencer de ayudarnos, además es la esposa de Hades y quién mejor que ella para decirnos los puntos débiles de su marido.

—¿Quieres ir al Tartaro? —Freyja se sorprende de la osadía de la doctora.

—Sí —Lauren ahoga sus miedos e inseguridades, tratando de mostrarse firme.

—No puedes —sentencia la Diosa—. Bueno, técnicamente si puedes ir. Yo puedo mandarte al Tartaro ahora mismo, pero no puedo traerte de vuelta. Y creo que eso es algo que tú no deseas. Aparte, si lo hago, se me vuelven a descuadrar las cuentas.

—Las valquirias si pueden ir y volver entre los distintos planos —Tamsin se entromete en la conversación con cierta timidez—. Yo podría ir. Bueno —Tamsin agacha la cabeza evitando la dura mirada que le dedica Freyja—, si tu quisieras. Ya sabes. No hace falta que mandes a ninguna de mis hermanas. Solo hazlo y cumpliré la misión.

—Vamos Tamsin —Freyja les dedica a las dos mujeres una gran carcajada—. Justo has perdido la última de tus vidas prestadas y ya me estás pidiendo que te convierta de nuevo en valquiria. ¿Otras siete vidas extra para qué? ¿Para volver a jugar al juego de las novietas con tu querida súcubo?

—Tengo que ser yo la que vaya —Lauren se traga sus miedos y se muestra firme ante Freyja.

—Vaya, vaya —Freyja se sonríe ante el descaro de Lauren—. Creo que la doctora ha venido al Valhalla con alguna que otra intención oculta. ¿De verdad quieres ser tú la que vayas? ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

—No. Lauren no lo hagas —la súbita comprensión de las intenciones de Lauren asustan a Tamsin—. No sabes a lo que te expones realmente.

—Creo que sí lo sabe, Tamsin. Nuestra doctora quiere ser una valquiria para poder pasar la eternidad junto a su mujer amada. Pero creo que desconoce el verdadero alcance de su deseo. Debes de saber, Lauren —la voz de Freyja se torna dura y en sus ojos comienza a anidar una crueldad antes desconocida—, que ser valquiria no solo significa ser casi eterna. Significa devoción y obediencia hacia mi persona. Siglos y siglos de batallas allá donde yo te mande. Almas recolectadas sin importar tus sentimientos, solo para satisfacer mis necesidades. Y no te lleves a engaño por mi apariencia elegante y risueña. Soy Una Diosa. Soy Freyja, madre de todas las valquirias y, como tal, casi siempre cruel y caprichosa. Y ahora dime ¿Quieres convertirte en valquiria para poder salvar a tu amada súcubo de su malvado padre?

—" _Ahí vamos" —_ Lauren ahoga un estremecimiento al ver, por fin llegado, el momento temido—. Si algo ha tenido claro la doctora desde que se puso delante del camión es que la única forma de regresar a la tierra es perdiendo su humanidad. La opción de que Bo la venga a rescatar, tal y como hizo con Kenzi, la ve inviable. No por que no confíe en Bo, ya que Lauren está segura de que Bo sería capaz de morir, si hiciera falta, con tal de llevarla de vuelta. El problema es Hades. Lauren está prácticamente segura de que el padre de Bo no va a dejar que su hija vuelva ni al Valhalla, ni al Tartaro. Bo es ahora propiedad de Hades. Así que solo queda un camino.

—" _Por Bo. Siempre por Bo"_ —Lauren ahoga un sollozo que casi la descompone—. Sí, acepto —lo justo logra recomponer su voz para no sonar débil y asustadiza ante Freyja.

—Que así sea —los ojos de Freyja se han convertido en un oscuro pozo de maldad.

—Mierda —el exabrupto de Tamsin se pierde en la inmensidad del salón. Ni Freyja, ni Lauren le prestan atención.

—Una valquiria adulta y con todos sus poderes —Lauren acierta a murmurar intentando esconder el escalofrío que la recorre de punta a punta—. No hay tiempo para renacer convertida en una pequeña valquiria y tener que aprenderlo todo.

—¿Algo más? —Freyja relaja la mirada, divertida ante la osadía de Lauren—. La madre de todas las valquirias, no sabe bien por que, pero encuentra interesante la actitud firme y decidida de Lauren. _"Cualidades que toda valquiria debería tener"_ —se dice la diosa.

—Necesitaré alguien que me ayude a manejarme como valquiria —Lauren pasea su mirada hacia Tamsin—.Freyja capta la mirada y, tras un breve instante en que la ira pugna por acudir a los ojos de la diosa, su mirada se relaja y una sonora carcajada resuena por todo el salón.

—Eres osada. Muy osada. Y eso me gusta. No obstante lo que me estás pidiendo tiene un precio. Un precio que vais a pagar las dos, pero de eso ya hablaremos luego. Empecemos pues —Freyja les dedica una mirada divertida y le hace un ademán a Tamsin para que se acerque.

Tamsin se acerca a Freyja y esta coge la cara de la rubia con sus dos manos y le da un profundo beso a Tamsin, dejando que su lengua se retuerza contra la de la rubia. La Diosa interrumpe el beso y Tamsin se aparta de su madre ahogando un suspiro. Fresyja se acerca a Lauren y repite el gesto de las manos. La doctora comienza asentir un ligero calor que cubre de rubor sus mejillas

—¿Lista? —los ojos de la Diosa la devoran con una intensidad que se antoja la antesala de un gran poder. Un poder antiguo, muy antiguo.

—Por Bo —Murmura Lauren asintiendo con la cabeza.

Freyja repite el beso que le ha dado a Tamsin y la doctora solo siente un ligero cosquilleo, como pequeñas chispas de calor que, saliendo de la punta de la lengua de Freyja, la recorren por completo. La Diosa se separa de Lauren y le dedica una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¿Ya está? —Lauren se muestra sorprendida de la facilidad del cambio. Realmente no siente nada diferente.

—¿Qué esperabas, fuegos artificiales? —Freyja hace que Lauren vuelva la mirada hacia Tamsin—. Mira y creerás.

Lauren vuelve la mirada para ver como la cara de Tamsin se ha transformado en esa inmisericorde máscara de la muerte que caracteriza a las valquirias. El efecto dura solo unos segundos, tras los cuales, la cara de Tamsin retorna a la normalidad. La valquiria se remueve un poco y dos grandes alas surgen de su espalda. Aletean unpoco y se vuelven a esconder tras sus hombros.

—Gracias, Lauren —los ojos de la valquiria son dos profundos y hermosos pozos de infinito agradecimiento color turquesa—. Y ahora —Tamsin coge un candelabro que hay en una mesa y amenaza con él a la doctora—, concéntrate e infúndeme duda.

Lauren no sabe que hacer. No nota nada diferente en su cuerpo. ¿Realmente es una valquiria? ¿O todo es un juego perverso de Freyja?

—Vamos —el grito de Tamsin y su actitud beligerante, blandiendo el candelabro en dirección a su cara hacen tensarse a la doctora.

Lauren se concentra, sin convicción, pero, de repente, una ola de poder la invade. Siente como los músculos de su cara se contraen. Puede sentir los huesos de su cara a flor de piel. Sus ojos los siente convertidos en dos pozos oscuros llenos de infinita maldad. Fija su mirada en la de Tamsin y comprueba, con asombro, como la otra valquiria titubea, agacha la mirada y eja caer el candelabro al suelo. Lauren se relaja, temerosa de causarle daño a Tamsin y todo vuelve a la normalidad.

—Has despertado, hermana —Tamsin le da a Lauren un fuerte abrazo.

—Dios mío —murmura Lauren asombrada de lo que acaba de hacer—, soy una valquiria.

—Para lo bueno y para lo malo —Tamsin deshace el abrazo—. Ahora las alas. Están ahí, Lauren. En los omoplatos. Piensa en ellas como si fueran tus brazos y oblígalas a desplegarse. Es como alargar el brazo para coger una fruta de la mesa.

—¿Seguro? —Lauren duda.

—Hazlo —Tamsin la acuna con sus brazos, transmitiéndole seguridad y tranquilidad.

Lauren se concentra y, poco a poco, dos hermosas alas se despliegan en su espalda. La doctora gira la cabeza, maravillada, intentando ver las alas con sus propios ojos. Contempla, extasiada las puntas de sus propias alas, cargadas de suaves plumas que, con un suave aleteo, generan una liviana corriente de aire que ele refresca el rostro. Lauren no puede más y, ahogando grandes sollozos, se derrumba en brazos de Tamsin. Grandes lágrimas corren por sus mejillas a la vez que las alas se ocultan.

—Escuchadme —Freyja rompe con su dura voz el encanto del momento—. Las dos tenéis licencia para resolver el asunto de Hades. Hasta entonces sois libres. Pero cuando todo acabe deberéis presentaros ante mi para comenzar vuestro servicio. La primera misión que os encomendaré será pagar el precio de lo aquí conseguido —los ojos de la Diosa brillan con una mezcla de diversión y maldad—. Me traeréis un alma para saldar vuestra deuda. El alma que yo elija. Cualquier alma. Y ahora marcharos.

La Diosa chasquea los dedos y en el vacío del salón se abre un hueco de una negrura infinita que se traga a las dos valquirias en un instante.

—Cualquier alma —Freyja se desata con una gran carcajada mientras abandona la estancia…


	3. The worst nightmare becomes a reality

**Para Kimba68…**

… **ella es el viento que impulsa el barco de mi escritura.**

 **THE WORST NIGHTMARE BECOMES A REALITY.**

—Mierda de zapatos —.

Bo está parada en medio del Dal. Hace apenas unos minutos que ha hecho su entrada, como un torbellino, en medio del bar, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes con una verborrea digna de un loco. Palabras inconexas acerca de haber abierto la caja de su padre. Lauren y un camión. Muerta, no. Peor. Desaparecida.

—Mierda de zapatos inútiles —replica Bo con una mezcla de asombro y angustia pintada en su mirada. Sus profundos ojos marrones aparecen, aquí y allá, teñidos de leves motas de un azul intenso que hace daño a la mirada.

Alicia, abrazada a Dyson, observa con cierto deje de temor a aquel torbellino moreno que amenaza con derruir el local con su furia desatada.

—Tamsin —más que murmurar, Bo escupe el nombre de la valquiria rubia con esperanza—. ¿Dónde coño está Tamsin? —la súcubo tira los hellskors en un rincón del bar y pasea su peligrosa mirada entre los presentes, buscando, ansiosa, una respuesta a la urgente pregunta.

—Bo, por favor —la voz de Trick intenta poner un poco de cordura en los actos de su nieta— necesitas parar un segundo y calmarte. Necesitamos saber que es lo que ha pasado exactamente con tu padre. ¿Él está aquí, en la tierra?

—¿Qué me calme cuando…? —la mirada de Bo ya es más azul que marrón—. Espera, ya lo se. Tamsin debe de estar todavía en la casa de Zee. Espero que esa zorra no le haya hecho nada. Necesito que me ayude —con dos grandes pasos Bo ya está plantada en la puerta del Dal. Abre la puerta con rapidez y se pierde en la oscuridad de la noche.

—Bo, espera —Dyson se deshace del abrazo de Alicia y se incorpora, dispuesto a seguir a su amiga.

—Yo me ocupo —Trick deja caer en la barra del bar el trapo con el que estaba jugando y se acerca a la puerta del bar—. Tú encárgate de proteger este lugar. Cuida de tu hijo y de Alicia.

La puerta del Bar se cierra tras los pasos de Trick y todo se ve sumido en un espeso silencio.

Bueno —Alicia rompe el silencio acercándose a la barra y cogiendo una botella de whisky y un par de chupitos—, aparte del hecho ya conocido de que tú eres un cambia formas, igual que tu hijo. Algo que le ha salvado de morir esta tarde —Alicia hace un gesto en dirección a Mark, que está sentado en una silla del Dal con Vex a su lado—. ¿Hay algo más que quieras contarme acerca de esa extraña raza, los faes creo que los has llamado, a la cual perteneces?

Alicia nota como su mano cobra vida propia y, sin desearlo, coge la botella y llena los vasos hasta arriba de licor.

—Yo soy un Mesmer —la voz de Vex se solapa con la sensación de Alica de que su mano es liberada de una extraña fuerza que la estaba obligando a actuar por su cuenta. La mujer vuelve la cara para enfrentarla a la del hombre moreno, que tiene la mano extendida en dirección a ella—, y puedo obligarte a hacer cualquier cosa que desee.

—Curioso —Alicia se frota la mano, buscando alguna marca o sensación extraña en ella—. Me hubiera venido bien tu poder en alguna que otra ocasión, Vex.

—A veces es bastante divertido —el Mesmer le dedica un guiño de ojos antes de volver a fijar su mirada en el joven cambiaformas.

—De acuerdo —Alicia apura de un trago el chupito y Dyson la imita, entre preocupado por lo que está descubriendo la mujer humana y asombrado ante la entereza con la que se le está tomando—, de momento dos cambiaformas y una especie de mago con la mano. ¿Ella? —Alicia señala hacia la puerta cerrada del bar.

—Bo es una súcubo. Un demonio sexual. Se alimenta de la energía sexual de las demás personas. Es eso y algo más —Dyson ahoga un suspiro de preocupación.

—¿Tú y ella? Ya sabes…

—Durante algún tiempo —Dyson responde con calma. Lo que menos desea en este momento es herir los sentimientos de alguien tan especial como lo está empezando a ser Alicia para él—. Ya te he dicho que Bo se alimenta de la energía sexual y era lógico que yo la alimentara.

—Eso y algo más —la mujer detecta un deje extraño en las palabras del cambiaformas.

—Si. Algo más hubo por parte de los dos, pero eso ya ha quedado atrás. Durante mucho tiempo pensé que mi vida solo tendría sentido al lado de ella, pero Bo me enseño, con sus actos, que la prisión que yo me había construido en mi interior podía ser destruida si era capaz de encontrar el verdadero amor. No un amor surgido de la estúpida necesidad de los de mi raza de elegir compañera para siempre. Un amor genuino, hermoso, verdadero. Y, lo que es más importante, me enseño a buscar ese amor allá donde nunca había pensado buscar. Entre los humanos.

—Dyson —Alicia susurra el nombre del cambia formas mientras le coge la cara con las dos manos y deposita un tierno beso en sus dulces labios.

Ambos se funden en un tierno abrazo que les reconforta el uno al otro.

—¿Y Lauren? ¿Qué clase de fae es? —Alicia suelta el abrazo, ansiosa por saber más acerca de esa extraña raza que justo está empezando a conocer.

—Ahí viene lo complicado —Vex deja por un momento a Mark y se acerca a la barra a servirse un chupito—. Lauren es humana y…

— El verdadero amor de Bo —sentencia Dyson sirviendo un par de tragos más—. Como te he dicho Bo es algo más que una súcubo. No solo tiene la capacidad de alimentarse de la energía sexual de los demás. Es capaz de sorber la energía vital de las personas, de matarlas. Y puede usar esa energía para revivir personas muertas.

—Dyson está aquí gracias a esa cualidad de nuestra querida súcubo —Vex, con una botella en la mano se vuelve a acercar a Mark y le da un rápido vistazo—. Está dormido, pero parece que fuera de peligro.

—Sigamos —Dyson acalla, posando la mano en la de Alicia, el tímido intento que esta hace por saber más acerca de la afirmación de Vex—. Bo es hija de Hades.

—¿Hija de un dios? —la humana ahora si que está sorprendida.

—Hija de un anciano —aclara Dyson—. Faes súper poderosos que existieron hace mucho tiempo y que vosotros, los humanos, conocéis como dioses. Seres incorpóreos que han vuelto a la vida buscando la gloria que antes tenían y que les fue negada. Tú ya has conocido a uno de ellos.

—Mi marido —Alicia sacude la cabeza con el entendimiento pintado en su mirada.

—Exacto. Una anciana llamada Hera se ha apoderado del cuerpo de tu marido, muerto en el accidente del ascensor. Y como ella, hay un par mas sueltos por ahí. Y son un verdadero peligro. Bo está segura de que su padre puede ayudarla a hacer desaparecer a estos seres malignos, algo que creo que puede hacer.

—Pero no estamos seguros que el remedio sea mejor que la enfermedad —apostilla Vex con un deje irónico—. Papa Hades lleva mucho tiempo queriendo venir a la tierra y si resulta que es tan malo como lo pintan en las historias, después de los ancianos, hará desaparecer a los faes y a los humanos.

—Por eso Lauren, que es de las que piensa que Hades es muy malo, algo que compartimos todos ya que el padre de Bo lleva mucho tiempo maquinando dominar a su hija y retornar a la tierra, ha desaparecido buscando algún tipo de solución al problema. Y Bo se ha desequilibrado del todo.

—Bo dijo que a Lauren la había atropellado un camión. Eso no es estar desaparecida, es estar muerta.

—La muerte es algo relativo en el mundo fae —Vex sigue comprobando, de vez en cuando, el estado de Mark.

—Es complicado. Lo se —Dyson le dedica a su amada una tierna mirada antes de continuar—. Una gran amiga de Bo, llamada Kenzi, también "murió" como Lauren y Bo tuvo que ir a buscarla al Valhalla.

—¿El paraíso de los dioses nórdicos? Como no —Alicia se sirve un gran trago—. Podía haber estado en cualquier sitio, pero ya veo que con los faes nada puede ser fácil.

—Bo usó esos zapatos —Dyson señala los hellskors tirados en medio del bar—como medio de llegar hasta el Valhalla y rescatar a Kenzi. De resultas el Valhalla se quedó descuadrado y Lauren lleva amenazada desde entonces. Su alma es la que tiene que cuadrar las cuentas del paraíso nórdico. De ahí que Bo piense, acertadamente, que Lauren se ha dejado atrapar y llevar al Valhalla para buscar algún tipo de solución para el problema de los ancianos.

—Pero los zapatos no funcionan—Alicia le dedica una sonrisa entre abrumada y convencida a Dyson—. Todos lo hemos visto.

—Exacto —Dyson acaricia el hombro de Alicia, transmitiéndole algo de calma—. Por eso Bo se ha ido como alma que lleva el diablo en busca de Tamsin.

—Espera —Alicia se sirve otro trago y hace callar al cambiaformas—. Déjame pensar un poco. Bo tiene que ir al Valhalla. Bo necesita a Tamsin. Seguro que Tamsin es fae, luego es alguna criatura extraña. El Valhalla es el paraíso de los dioses nórdicos.

—¿Y? —Vex se muestra intrigado.

—Una Valquiria. Tamsin es una Valquiria —Los ojos de Alicia brillan con la seguridad de haber acertado—. Sabéis, siempre fui buena en historia.

—Algunos se han vuelto locos al saber de todo esto —Dyson mueve su mano abarcando todo el Dal.

—No todos te tenían a ti a su lado —Alicia se abraza al cambiaformas—. He acertado, ¿Verdad? —susurra en el oído de Dyson.

—Si —susurra el cambiaformas justo cuando se abre la puerta del Dal y Trick retorna sin la compañía de Bo.

—Y tú, abuelo ¿Qué clase de fae eres? —Alicia se deshace del abrazo de Dyson, ligeramente achispada.

Trick desliza su mirada, alternativamente, hacia Dyson y Vex. Sus ojos formulan una muda pregunta que un leve gesto de Dyson hace que esta sea respondida.

—Ya veo que Dyson cree que eres digna de saber nuestros secretos —el anciano le dedica una tierna mirada a la humana—. Yo soy el rey de la sangre.

—¿Rey?

—El jefe de todos nosotros —Dyson ahoga una sonrisa al ver la vergüenza que empieza a asomar a la cara de Alicia—. El que está al mando. Un fae tan poderoso que es capaz de cambiar el rumbo de los acontecimientos con el poder de su sangre.

—Lo siento, alteza —Alicia baja la cabeza totalmente avergonzada de su comportamiento.

—No te preocupes, muchacha —Trick pasa su mano por el hombro de la humana—. Apenas soy algo más que un anciano gruñón con un montón de cosas en la cabeza. Olvídate de lo de rey y llámame Trick.

—¿Bo? —Dyson se remueve inquieto, reclamando la atención del anciano hacia el tema que les preocupa a todos.

—Se ha marchado —Trick mueve la cabeza apesadumbrado—. Está como loca por encontrar a Tamsin y que esta la lleve al Valhalla a por Lauren. Lo justo me ha dedicado un momento para aclararme lo de su padre.

—¿Qué te ha dicho sobre Hades? —inquiere Vex con un genuino toque de preocupación.

—Bo no ha visto a su padre, pero dice estar segura que él está en la tierra. Me ha contado que de la caja salió un intenso chorro de luz azul que la cegó por unos instantes. Al recuperar la visión, su brazo se había curado y no había ni rastro de la luz azul.

—Un anciano —Dyson acota con seguridad—. Hades es un anciano. De ahí su presencia incorpórea. Ahora mismo debe de estar buscando un cuerpo donde alojarse. Cuando lo haga, se presentará ante Bo y ante todo el mundo. ¿Qué vamos ha hacer?

—Respecto a Hades, nada. No sabemos ni donde está, ni que forma va a adoptar —Trick se muestra seguro de sus afirmaciones—. Lo que si tenemos que hacer es buscar a Bo y hacerla recapacitar. Necesitamos que esté con nosotros en todo momento y prepararnos para el encuentro con su padre. Mucho me temo que si se encuentran a solas, Hades acabará por dominarla. Dyson, tienes que ir al ático de Zee y hacer que Bo se vuelva contigo. Ella ha ido a buscar a Tamsin, y ese es el último lugar donde ella se quedó. Habla con la valquiria y que no ayude a Bo. Entre los dos convencerla de volver aquí.

—Va a ser difícil —acota Dyson levantándose de la silla—. Bo está empeñada en ir a por Lauren. Y comprendo su preocupación.

—Todos lo hacemos, Dyson. Pero también conocemos muy bien a Lauren y sabemos que si ella se ha ido es por que tiene algo en mente. Confiemos en ella y hagámosle saber a Bo que es mejor dejar que Lauren actúe por su cuenta y que regrese cuando quiera. Usa eso para convencer a Bo. Dile que Lauren no quiere que ella le vaya a buscar, que lo que quiere es que espere su regreso protegida por todos nosotros.

—Lo intentaré —Dyson le da un intenso beso a Alicia y recoge el casco de la moto, encaminándose a la salida.

—Lo acompaño —Vex hace ademán de ir en pos del cambiaformas.

—No, Vex —Trick niega con la cabeza—. Necesito que te quedes aquí y cuides de Mark y Alicia mientras yo reviso mis libros. A ver si encuentro algo con lo que hacer frente a Hades…

##

—¡Tamsin! —La voz de Bo reverbera en el silencioso ático de Zee. Sus palabras arrancan extraños ecos que hacen compañía a los destellos que las brillantes luces del salón arrancan de cuchillo que tiene en las manos—. Tamsin, ¿Estás aquí?

—Hija —una profunda voz surge del ventanal del salón, donde un hombre de edad indeterminada se haya situado. El hombre vuelve su cara, surcada por las arrugas del tiempo y sus oscuros ojos negros, como dos pozos de indómita oscuridad, devoran a Bo con su intensidad.

—¡Padre! —La voz de Bo se quiebra. El cuchillo cae al suelo. Lágrimas de felicidad acompañan el rápido movimiento de la súcubo en pos del contacto con Hades, su padre —. Lo sabía —Bo se abraza al anciano, dejándose llevar por el calor que emana de su cuerpo. Derribando todas las barreras de precaución creadas alrededor de la mítica figura de su padre. Creyendo, como solo una hija puede creer, en la bondad de aquel ser plantado en medio del balcón. Suspirando al poder tocar a aquel que le va a ayudar—. Sabía que habías vuelto. Lo sentía aquí —Bo se golpea el pecho—. Lo sentía por todo mí ser.

—Claro que he vuelto —la profundidad de la voz de Hades estremece a la súcubo—. Tú me has traído.

—Lo se. Lo se —la voz de Bo se atropella a la vez que sus ojos devoran a su padre—. ¡Dios mío, papa! Te necesito tanto. Hay tantas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar, pero primero tenemos que resolver un problema gordo que tengo aquí.

—Tranquila, hija —Hades atrapa los hombros de Bo con sus fuertes manos y su oscura mirada se desliza por todo el cuerpo de la súcubo, tentándola, sintiéndola, probándola…disfrutando de su victoria—. Los ancianos no son un problema. Estando tú y yo juntos, nada pueden hacer.

—No se trata de los ancianos —Bo sacude la cabeza con pesar—. Se trata de Lauren. Ella es… bueno, es especial para mí.

—Se quien es la doctora, y lo que significa pata ti —La voz de Hades está cargada de conocimiento y determinación.

—¿La conoces?

—Se todo lo que te pasa. Toda tu vida es como un libro abierto para mí. Y se que la doctora se ha ido.

—Si —la voz de Bo se quiebra al recordar a su verdadero amor—. Ella está asustada de ti. No cree que puedas ser bueno, tal y como yo le he asegurado. Se ha ido al Valhalla en busca de dios sabe que. Yo he intentado ir a buscarla, pero los hellskors no funcionan.

—Los hellskors no sirven para viajar al Valhalla —Hades se aparta ligeramente de Bo y su mano empieza a brillar en un ligero tono azulado. Bo siente como en su hombro empieza a palpitar una extraña sensación. Un calor azulado que la acuna y la domina—. Esos zapatos solo sirven para llevarte ante mí. Y puesto que yo ya estoy aquí, carecen de función alguna en este momento. Además, te lo repito, Lauren se ha ido. Te ha abandonado —la mano de Hades se hace más brillante. El calor del hombro devora a la súcubo. Pequeñas motas azuladas asoman sus ojos marrones. La naturaleza de Bo reclama su sitio—. Ella no ha huido de mí. Ha huido del monstruo que eres tú. Y no creo que quiera volver.

—Te equivocas padre —Bo se asombra de lo que acaba de oír e intenta retroceder un par de pasos y alejarse de Hades, mientras en su mente empieza a formarse la inquietante idea de que quizás se haya equivocado—. Tamsin, la valquiria me ayudará a llegar al Valhalla y retornaré con Lauren. Le convenceré de tu bondad. La mente de Bo se rebela ante tal afirmación. La mano de Hades refulge con un azul intenso. El hombro arde. La súcubo toma el control. Brillantes ojos azules en la semioscuridad del balcón.

—Tamsin también se ha ido —los ojos de Hades son dos profundos pozos de oscuridad—. Al verme ella a huido de mí…y de ti. Ha escapado del horror que representamos dos monstruos como tú y como yo. Y bien que ha hecho.

—¡Padre! —es lo último que Bo logra pronunciar antes de sumergirse en su naturaleza por completo.

—Y Dyson También te ha abandonado —Hades acaba por dominar a su hija con esa última afirmación—. El que había jurado no tener más amor que el que sentía por ti, te ha dejado por una humana, pero no importa, hija, pues yo estoy aquí y tú eres mi reina. Juntos devolveremos al mundo a la oscuridad de la que nunca debería haber salido.

—Yo soy tu reina, la reina de la oscuridad —La letanía llena de poder a la súcubo. Bo desaparece ante las orgullosas ideas de poder sin límites que acarician la mente de la súcubo

—Ven, hija —la mano de Hades arde en un azul jamás contemplado. El hombro de La reina de la oscuridad devuelve ese tono letal. La súcubo obedece a su dueño. El calor de la mano del padre domina y guía a la hija.

Juntos, Hades y la reina, bajan en el ascensor hasta la calle. Se paran a un par de metros de la puerta del edifico y contemplan a media docena de transeúntes que recorren la acera en ese momento.

—¿Qué ves, hija? —Hades suelta la mano de la reina de la oscuridad y la deja plantarse en medio de la acera.

—Humanos —susurra la súcubo consciente de que su respuesta no es acertada. Ella sabe qué son esas personas, pero un leve residuo de la personalidad de Bo le impide pronunciar la palabra correcta.

—Alimento —le corrige Hades a su letal hija—. Tenemos que alimentarnos y estar fuertes para la pelea que se avecina.

—Soy tu reina —la letanía de Bo acompaña al movimiento de sus manos al alzarse hacia el cielo. La boca de Bo se entreabre y comienza a sorber el chi de todos y cada uno de los transeúntes que la rodean.

—Los ojos de Hades brillan. Su mano refulge. En su cara pintada una sonrisa letal. La certeza del triunfo anida en todas y cada una de las arrugas de su cara…

Dyson dobla la esquina de la calle montado en su moto y asiste, a través de la visera de su casco, al terrible espectáculo. Media docena de humanos muertos en la acera. Los ojos de Bo dos faros de azul espectral, los de Hades dos pozos de oscuridad infinita. Ve la mano de Hades y el hombro de Bo. Ante sus asombrados ojos la prueba definitiva de que la conexión está hecha. Sabe que, aunque lo desee en lo más profundo de su ser, él no es rival para aquellas dos infernales criaturas. Hace girar la moto y, con un dolor lacerante en el pecho que amenaza partirle en dos, da gas en dirección al Dal…


End file.
